


Children Of Impel Down

by Ki_Ki_Chi



Category: One Piece
Genre: AU, Ace Lives, Adorable Monkey D. Luffy, Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Alternative Universe - No Island, Angry Nami (One Piece), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Haruno Sakura, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Badass Roronoa Zoro, Book 3: Prisoner's Hope, Child Vinsmoke Sanji, Crossover Pairings, Drug Use, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friendship/Love, Future Character Death, Harm to Children, Hopeful Ending, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Impel Down, Luffy Being Luffy, Minor Franky/Nico Robin, Minor Kaya/Usopp, Mugiwara no Ichimi | Straw Hat Pirates, Multi, Post-Marineford, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Prison, Protective Ace, Sabo Lives, Slow Romance, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-03 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11534484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ki_Ki_Chi/pseuds/Ki_Ki_Chi
Summary: Luffy's true heritage was found out, so out of fear and anger the Navy throws him into Impel Down level 6. There he meets a group of kids who were unlucky like him, the hopes of escaping was soon turning into a childish dream.Years later after enduring torture, taunts and lies, the group makes there escape plan known and take down Impel Down in one day.Not only are they dangerous, but there wanted and feared. With millions of prisoners in there ship escaping you can say that day they earned the names of "The Sea Devils"But what they don't know, is that they've left behind a whole back story of people. People who searched high and low for them, and now the past and the present must fast all of this.For parents, guardians, siblimgs, friends must come to terms that there loved one is now a wanted criminal case.These are The Children Of Impel Down.





	1. Chapter 1

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

 

Chapter 1: Prologue 

 

The sounds of crying and shouting rang throughout the long, eerie dark hallway. In the end stood a cell that was filled with children, children who were innocent yet thrown into a insane world. One of the children were Monkey D. Luffy, the son of Monkey D. Dragon.

His eyes were red and puffed from crying, voice scratchy and tired from shouting and sobbing. He layer against the cold, stone walls of the cell and watched at the other Children went crazy. Next to him was a girl with short dark blue hair, her white pearl eyes that held a tinge of lavander has tears in them. She was quiet but Luffy could see a storm of emotions going through her head right now.

He wanted comfort her, but he couldn't find it in himself. He was feeling the same way, scared, lonely, and hurt. How did this all happen? Why did this happen? Did he do something? What did they all do to deserve this?

Was it because of themselves? Or just them existing. So many questions, yet so little answers or time. Luffy heard the opening and slamming of a door, he jumped with the rest of the kids. Everyone stayed silent, not a sound cane from them. Then a man who looked big as scary came into view, he was wearing a hat that said Marines.

"Alright, it's time for all the crying and yelling to stop. Now let's break down what's going here shall we?" He asked, he took out a clipboard with papers stacked on it and cleared his voice "Now, each one you pose a threat to the world government. You must be wondering why but I am not in that position to tell you yet, but I will give you all a heads up. You may be kids but in Impel Down, you are considered trash no matter what."

Trash......that's how low everyone here thought of them, trash.......

"I may sound harsh but this is the stone, cold, hard truth. Once this whole ordeal is over you Kids are going to face the biggest of things you will ever imagine, i......don't agree with this but......I am doing my job, i will come back with more news but until then you kids sit tight and cause no trouble."

The man nodded at them and swiftly turned around and walked away leaving the poor children to process what they've just heard, the door was shut and Luffy knew that this was going to be his life.....

The girl next him was shaking, her eyes stared at the ground in horror and shock. The blonde kid couldn't hold it anymore, he burst out crying and ran to a corner. This reaction caused all the other kids to cry too, the wanting and need of comfort.

Luffy wanted nothing more but to be hugged and smuggled with kisses from his brothers, now that was gone. And he realized, that they had comfort each other and protect one another.

Luffy found the confidence to speak and said "Hey...I'm Monkey D. Luffy, and you are?" He never knew he would spend the test of childhood with the ones he loved the most.


	2. We Don't Need Another Hero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the children say,  
> We don't need another hero,  
> We don't need to know the way home  
> All we want is life beyond the Thunderdome
> 
> ~Tina Turner "We Don't Need Another Hero"

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

 

Chapter 2: We Don't Need Another Hero

 

Tick

Tock

Tick

Tock 

 

The clock was ticking, it always ticked. Like a mocking bird really, it was annoying. Yet it sung a song, and chirped a tune. It has been too long, Luffy was just only 9 when he was taken away. Now there layer in his cell with blood, whip marks and cuts all over him. Dry blood that cakes his hair and body, the walls were covered to. 

9 year old Luffy would screamed at the sight, but 15 year old him now was numb. Pain was a regular feeling he experienced 24/7, beating's were now the only joy he could find.

Luffy found out that his brothers hit the sea 3 years, he wanted to feel happy for them. Having that freedom he once craved and fought for, he was jealous. Filled with envy, green eyes that glowed in his soul. He loved them, yet he was angry at them.

For forgetting him, leaving him to waste and die. To suffer other Sins, to carry the pain he deserves. He wanted nothing more but to break out of here and find them, confront them, make them feel the pain he was feeling.

His thoughts were cut off by the opening of cell door, there stood a guard and next to him was a beaten up Hinata. He threw her to the found and kicked her before leaving the cell slamming the door shut.

He walked over to Hinata and knelt down "How was it?" Hinata groaned "Same as always, but she used spikes this time. So now I got deeper cuts" Luffy looked at her with some sadness "and it was boring too, if she'd stop taunting and get on with it I would been here earlier"

Luffy nodded, he patted Hinata head and walked back to small corner. Hinata layed on the ground not moving trying to control the pain, Luffy then saw a letter in her shirt "Hinata...what's the paper for?" "Oh this....Nami got a plan, a big one too...."

Luffy walked to her and took the paper from her shot and began to read it, the letter......was NamI plan on escaping and taking down Imprial Down.

Now this....was the dream he was hoping off, ending his time here with a big bang. He smiled, not a bright happy smile. A smile that's said revenge, this was it.

This was now.....they didn't need a hero, they didn't come to there needs or pleads. Now it's time to take back the freedom that was robbed.


	3. Meet The Children

☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆

 

 

 

Chapter 3: Meet The Children 

 

Luffy: Luffy being the youngest in the group as grown on everyone, but because of Luffy strange ability to stretch like rubber they try to control him and his behavior. As the years pass Luffy grew into a teen with shattered dream and mind, his only hope is now depending in this plan to work.

 

Hinata: Hinata was a young, shy, and scared little girl. Because of this her father and family thought of her as weak, she try's to better herself but in the end she stays the same. Years pass and Hinata quiet yet deadly, a devil fruit eater who hates her whip sessions. Her dreams can't mend but the loan can make them mend.

 

Nami: Nami a young girl with the taste and passion for maps and navigation, she craves for freedom and hopes to one day become rich and famous. But now her life revolves around the broken and lies she was told, a anger filling mind. Her plan was surly going to help with.

 

Zoro: Zoro a boy skilled with swords and stays quiet for his own good, each day from his father he trained to be the best. But years past and he wants to see people suffer, he want jump out and hurt himself. All he needed was to wait for Nami final plans.

Sanji: The passion of a cook has dies inside him, he wanted freedom from everything. But here he was sitting in his cell with dead eyes looking for nothing, the dream to become more is long gone and freewill and life flashes before his eyes. Maybe Nami plans can workout.

 

Sakura: Her hair, her hair was strange pink. Not that people mind, but that God awful forehead was the one that made her feel low. She grew up with a dream to become a well known female medic, but now she sits here filled with pain as she watch her life go bye. She prays that Nami plans work.

 

Vivi: A princess in the living skin, she lived her high life that was filled with joy and no pain. Now she was the trash she was ment to be, her pain made no bounds and her life was now a dead, crippled trash that didn't deserve it. Nami, please let the plan work.

 

Chopper: Chopper can be beaten, hurt, or even killed. But he wouldn't care, he was built for this. Built to be a freak, to be hurt and mended. His dreams to become a doctor were gone, he held so many high regards to himself and now it's all washed away. Nami, he was counting on her.

 

Brook: he was a walking, breathing skeleton. His bones broke, they crack. He was ready for anything else now, he had no regrets. All his life dreamed of being the best musician ever in the high 7 seas, but now all he could think about was how he was a worthless freak. No one cared about him, and now he was turning all his trust on Nami.

 

Franky: He grew up in a good family, his family was his everything. But that was now in the past, he grew out of his happy-go-lucky attitude. He was stronger with scars, each one held its own story. So many story's that hurt him from just thinking, he wanted to become the world's greatest craftsmen. But now......he was sitting here waiting for Nami to activate the plan.

 

Usopp: Usopp loved without his father, his mother died and she was still waiting for him. He hated his father, for abandoning him. Hurting him and leaving his poor mother to face death by herself. So what did he do? Lie. He lied about things, to cover up his feelings. The prison guards were right, his father never gave two shits about him. Nami, please let him be free.

 

Law: an orphan, a poor little trash orphan who grew into the enjoyment of murder. He trusted him, to take care of him. Not turn him in to the damn navy, he has grown up. He knew what true pain was, he listen to the lies and let tmthem get to his head. He let them control him, he held no respect for himself anymore. But by god, he wanted Nami to free them out.


	4. Burn It To The Ground

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Memory of Chester Bennington, may his legacy live on~
> 
>  
> 
> We're building it up  
> To break it back down  
> We're building it up  
> To burn it down  
> We can't wait  
> To burn it to the ground
> 
> ~Linkin Park "Burn It Down"

♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤♤

 

 

Chapter 4: Burn It To The Ground

 

Luffy giggle at the mess they've caused, so much has happened in one day. There plan has worked, there amry of inmates has grown and there freedom was coming into play. Hinata was next to him with her Byakugan on, she was scouting the war zone for anymore interference before moving out this hell. Once seeing that everything was cleared she looked at Luffy and nodded.

Luffy got up and shouted "Everyone to the boat! We're busting out of here!" Everyone cheered and began to run to the door, Luffy and Hinata leading them to the boat where the others were at. After making sure everyone was on the ship, the left off in a hurry leaving Impel Down in the past.

 

Everyone was cheering and celebrating, Luffy sat in one of the rooms looking at nothing. He was free, all his life he has been waiting for this moment. Hinata walked in with Sakura behind here "Luffy were getting checked out,Sakura is here to check you up"

 

Luffy nodded and let Sakura look him over, after a few minutes of bandeg and treatment Sakura was finished. "Low of food and nutrition, scars are deep but have healed but not fully, I suggest you relax for the next few days and eat a lot of food and sleep" 

Luffy nodded and Sakura got up and left the room to look at the others, Hinata left too leaving Luffy on his own. He sighed wondering how people would react to the news of all this, how the world government threw a bunch of innocent children into the cold, ruthless world of Impel Down for just existing.

Luffy laughed, he didn't want to dwell too much. His mind was blurry of his past before Impel Down, hopefully the people that knew him wouldn't have to live in misery anymore because of him.

 

Few Days Later:

 

News of the great prison riot in Impel Down spread like a wild fire, this was going down in history. Not only that new things surfaced, the people who started the riot were actually kids and the names of them were listed out giving the world more shock.

To say the least it was the hot topic right now, and Luffy and his crew were sure as hell proud of it. In the new world more problems were made, Red Hair Shanks stared at the news paper in horror, shock, and anger. Why? Because he found out what truly happened to Luffy, kid was only 7 years old when he got thrown into Impel Down.

 

What were the world government thinking!? Putting innocent kids into the living hell on earth for just existing? Shanks wanted nothing to do but to not only burst into the world government and declare world on them but to find Luffy and give him the comfort and love he missed out for years.

 

But Shanks wasn't the only person finding out what happened to Luffy, Ace......to say the least the poor boy was on fire l, literally.

All this time his poor baby brother Luffy was locked away in Impel Down, getting tortured. Mistreated and more! Ace almost caught the Moby Dick on fire, Marco had to calm him down. Ace wasn't going down easily, he wanted to find his baby brother and hug him forever and never let him go. 

He wanted Luffy to be happy, to get his taste of freedom l. Instead karma took over and Luffy was given the opposite, he was probably on a ship right now scared from all the new stuff.

Oh god the thought of all of this hurted him, he needed to find Luffy now. He wasn't stopping till nothing to see Luffy again, he needed to see Luffy.

He wasn't the only one, many people were just finding out what happened to there children. One mess just got bigger.


End file.
